


Oliver Queen x Reader - Dangerous Secret (Request)

by JaneWeller



Series: Oliver Queen x Reader (For Alex series) [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneWeller/pseuds/JaneWeller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being mugged on the parking lot you are confronted with Oliver who seems to be way too overprotective when it comes to you. After a fight with him you leave. The next day he gets a call from a person who kidnapped you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any Arrow characters. They belong to their respectful owners.

Seven months after Oliver had visited you at the Watson’s house, you were living in Queen's Manor. You were arguing with him for weeks before you decided to give it a shot. Sharing the same living space with his mother and his sister wasn't a perfect solution, plus the mansion was outside Starling City and you had to go out much earlier to start work on time. Oliver managed to convince you to move in with him, but he couldn't do the same with your place of work. You didn't want to be a part of Queen Consolidated anymore. Besides, it would be awkward to work there while the CEO was your boyfriend.

As much as Thea accepted you as a part of her brother's life, Moira wasn't too happy that her son chose an ordinary girl and not someone like Laurel Lance who had a high position in the prosecutor's office. She saw you first as a girl who spent whole days playing on the computer. What's more was that she was always using your full first name and this only made the brick wall between you two even stronger. That's why you tried not to spend too much time with her.

Things were going good until one night when you came back home extremely late, around 2 in the morning. You were trying to sneak in as quietly as possible not to wake up anyone, but when you were about to go upstairs, Oliver came out from the living room. The whole house was dark so you assumed that he was either in Verdant or already in bed.

“Alex?” you heard his voice filled with worry. “Where have you been so long? I was calling you at least thirty times and all I got was a voice mail.”

 _'Oh, crap!'_ , you thought.

Oliver turned on the lights and you cursed under your breath. When it was dark you were sure that you would avoid questions, but now all you could do was to face Oliver and tell him the truth. You turned around to look at him, hearing how sharply he inhaled the air when his eyes laid on you. He stepped closer to you, raising his hand and gently touching your face.

“Who did this to you?” he asked, his voice full of hidden anger.

“I don't know. I was going to the parking lot when he showed up from nowhere and he wanted to rob me. I wanted to call 911 and then he attacked me. Good thing that Nick taught me how to defend myself. That guy looks way worse than I do, trust me.”

You were lucky to have only a few bruises on your arms and one on the left cheek along with a cut on your forehead which you had no idea how it happened. That was why half of your face and clothes were covered in blood. You were at the hospital to take care of the cut only because it was bleeding a lot as all head wounds do. A nurse cleaned it up, put some antiseptic gel and a few steri-strips on it. She told you that it wasn't as deep as you thought and it should heal quickly without leaving a scar.

“I lost my phone and I-”

“You're not going back there,” Oliver growled and you blinked in surprise. “Ever!”

  “Excuse me?”

“You won't be working in the Glades or anywhere near it,” he said firmly.

“What?! You're kidding, right?!” you exclaimed not bothering to keep your voice low. “If this is a joke, it's the worst I've ever heard.”

“I'm serious, Alex. It's too dangerous for you to work there.”

“And you based your opinion on a single incident, Oliver. I've been working there for months and nothing happened. A guy wanted to rob me and yes, he hit me, but I hit him back. I told you that he looked much worse than I did.”

“Back then you weren't my girlfriend,” he said, dragging you up the stairs into the room you shared.

That was another reason why Moira Queen didn't like you, because you both slept in one bed. She thought it was inappropriate not to hide this fact, but letting everyone in the house know about it.

“I'm not going to quit my job, Ollie,” you said when you were in the room and the door was closed.

You started to take off your dirty clothes while your boyfriend sat on the edge of the bed. He was staring at you but it was an intense gaze of disapproval.

“You go back to the Queen Consolidated first thing in the morning,” he said firmly and you felt as if he treated you as a stubborn kid.

“And do what there?” you asked with a fake calm in your voice, entering the wardrobe and packing a small bag with some fresh clothes. Then you put on a pair of clean jeans and a t-shirt.

“Are you going to kick out Felicity so I could take her job or maybe I should sit in your office and do nothing?” you asked him sarcastically, going back to the bedroom with the bag in your hand.

“I'm not your child. I'm not your toy. I'm your damn girlfriend so stop being so fucking overprotective!” you exclaimed, being so tired of everything that happened this night. “I'm exhausted, my head hurts and I've wanted to snuggle with you in bed, but instead I've been scolded and told how stupid I am because I don't wanna quit doing what I love. I'm done with this Oliver. I won't let you to lock me up here so you could protect me this way. I agreed to move in here but I didn't let you decide for myself. I think that you need time to think about what you really want. I love you, but this is not what I need.”

You turned around and left the room heading downstairs and then outside to your car. You didn't see Moira standing around the corner, listening to your argument and smiling.

You got into your car and started the engine, taking a moment to calm your nerves. Seven months of pure happiness destroyed by a petty thief. It was easy to blame him instead of yourself. You knew that you weren't happy in this huge house with Moira being so hostile towards you. You were aware that it would be impossible to ask Oliver to rent an apartment somewhere in Starling City. He wouldn't leave his mother and sister after what they had been through. You didn't want your relationship with Ollie to be over, but you couldn't stand him being so overprotective. You wanted him to hug you, to tell you that you were safe with him, that everything was okay and not to tell you that you would be wrapped in cotton wool from now on. You sighed and headed off towards Starling City.

 

* * *

Oliver woke up late with a massive moral hangover. He had never felt so bad in his entire life. He wanted to protect you but instead he pushed you away. He was angry with himself and he wanted to punch himself in the face. Instead of that he broke the mirror in the bathroom, throwing a bottle of you perfumes into the glass. It only made things worse when he smelled their distinctive scent. He decided to go to the Arrow Cave and have a workout there.

 When he arrived at the Verdant, his sister was already there, preparing everything for tonight's party. He greeted her and went down to his hideout. He barely turned on the lights when his phone started to ring. He took it out from the pocket and blinked in surprise when he saw your photo and name on the screen. He answered quickly.

“Alex? Listen, I'm really so-”

“If you want to see her again, shut up and listen!” an angry, distorted male voice interrupted him.

Oliver's heart stopped for a moment and an ice cold shiver went down along his spine. That was one of the reasons why he was so afraid about your safety.

“Who're you?” he asked, his voice emotionless.

“It doesn't matter who I am, Mr. Queen. It matters who _you_ are. Now shut up and listen or your girl's pretty face won't be pretty anymore. You will prepare five million dollars in fifty dollar bills. If you call the police your girl will lose her pretty little fingers. You have time until six in the afternoon to gather the money.”

“First the proof that you have Alex and that she's alright,” Oliver demanded.

He heard some noises, a door opened and closed, some voices whispered something.

“Ollie?” he heard your voice, a bit shaky.

“Alex! I'll get you out as soon as I can. I promise.”

You took a quick glance at one of your abductors and decided to risk your life to warn Oliver.

“Don't trust them! They-” you didn't finish the sentence, because the man who stood next to you hit you in the face so hard that you fell from the chair you were sitting on.

Oliver heard your scream of pain and opened his mouth to tell the kidnappers what he was going to do to them for hurting you, when he heard the man's voice again.

“Don't even think about calling the police, threatening us or planning any tricks on us. We're not amateurs. Do as we've told you and you'll see your girl in one piece. Try to play us and you'll find her cut into small chunks. I'll text you at 6 PM,” he said and hung up.

Oliver stood a the bottom of the stairs for a long while, until Dig came down and saw him there.

“Oliver? Are you all right?” he asked.

“Alex was kidnapped. They want me to pay $5 million for her life.”

“What?!” Dig was shocked. “How this could even happen?”

Oliver sighed and went to the chairs in front of the computer table used by Felicity mostly.

“We had a big argument last night and Alex left,” he said. “She was robbed in the parking lot in the Glades. Some guy stole her phone. Now I know that it was staged. They must've taken her on her way back to Starling City.”

Oliver stood up and started pacing like an angry tiger.

  “It's my fault, Dig!” he exclaimed.

Diggle stopped him by standing in front of him. “It's no one's fault,” he said firmly. “Stop worrying, it's time to get Alex back.”

“But-”

“You're the fuckin' Oliver Queen and the Arrow! Get your shit together and act instead of whining like a wuss!”

Dig definitely wanted to make Oliver to do something instead of blaming himself for the situation you were in.

 

* * *

The next few hours were very busy for Oliver and his friends. Oliver, knowing how his mother felt about Alex, decided to ask his best friend, Tommy Merlyn, to loan him the sum of money for the ransom.

Dig went to the bank with Tommy as his bodyguard to make sure that everything would go smoothly. During that, Felicity was checking the security cameras at the parking lot and all the traffic cams around the area at the time Alex were robbed. She was also tracking her cellphone to narrow the place where she could be held.

Oliver was preparing his Arrow equipment determined to rescue his girlfriend no matter what price he would have to pay for her safety.

“Have you found anything?” he asked Felicity after he geared up.

His hood was down, though he already put on his mask. Felicity looked up at him, her eyes filled with worry.

“The facial recognition is still trying find a match, though I think I've narrowed down the area to the places around Rock Avenue subway station. This line is-”

“It's a part of the subway line that Malcom used to destroy the Glades,” Oliver finished.

“Do you think it's him behind all of this?” Felicity asked, feeling a cold shiver going down her spine.

“It's possible, but they could find the entrance by themselves after everything went down in that area. Can you pinpoint her location?”

“Not until this creepy guy sends a text. I need him to be online to trace where Alex's phone is.”

Oliver sighed in frustration and the all of a sudden he took a wrench and threw it at the wall. It made Felicity to jump up in her seat.

“Oliver?” she spoke, looking at him a bit puzzled.

“It's my fault,” he growled. “It's my damn fault that she was abducted. If I hadn't been such a jerk last night, this would never have happened!”

Felicity stood up and walked towards him, standing in front of Oliver.

“It's not your fault. You couldn't predict what was going to happen. We will get her back tonight. This is our goal and you need to focus on that.”

She could tell that he was more than just desperate. She knew how happy he was when he finally admitted that he was in love with Alex and he told her about his feelings. Now he looked so miserable and Felicity acted on her feelings and she just hugged him. She felt Oliver's arms around her shoulders when he hugged her back tightly. They stood there like that for a few seconds then a high sound told her that the facial recognition search was done. She wriggled out of his embrace and ran towards her computer with Oliver following her closely.

“It's Trent Danson,” she said. “And he has a rap sheet longer than most of my books. He served a few years in San Quentin for an armed robbery. Many assaults, thefts and burglaries. He was accused of rape twice, but the charges were dropped. He was questioned repeatedly about extortion and missing person cases, but he was never formally accused of any of them.”

“The last one,” Oliver spoke. “Can you find out who those missing people were?”

“I'll try,” Felicity answered, already typing on her keyboard. “Do you think it's his job? Abducting people, blackmailing their loved ones and demanding ransom for their lives?”

“Probably.” Oliver's voice was stern. “If he hurts Alex, I swear-”

“We're back!”

Oliver turned around to see his best friend Tommy with a big black duffel bag full of cash. He was followed by Diggle who had another bag in his hand.

“Any problems?” Oliver asked.

“None. Everything went smoothly.” Tommy put the bag on an empty table.

He noticed that Oliver was almost fully geared up. That could only mean one thing.

“What if they want you to deliver the money in person?” Tommy asked, looking at Oliver with concern written all over his face.

Ollie couldn't find the answer. His plan was depending on the kidnapper’s choice. He glanced at his phone's clock. It was almost 6 PM. Then he looked at the computer screen, watching how fast Felicity was trying to find information they needed. Then his phone rang and he almost dropped it on the floor. The text message was short. It was the address and time. He scrolled down and felt a cold chill going down his spine. _“Miss Smoke delivers the money if you want your girl back intact and alive.”_

“Damn it!” he muttered and tossed his phone to Diggle.

“Who the hell are these men?” Dig asked after he read the text and he looked at Felicity, just like Tommy and Oliver did.

“What?” she asked, being completely confused.

  “They want you to deliver the money,” Tommy was the one who broke the message to her. “They've asked for you by your name. It means that they know who you are and that you're friends with Oliver.”

“That's a good thing, right?” she asked, her voice trembling a little. “It means that Oliver can go there as the Arrow and take them down.”

“I won't let you go,” Oliver said firmly.

“It's not up to you to decide for me. I'm going. Alex is my friend. I'm not going to let her down now that we have a chance to get her back, no matter what way it will be done.” Felicity stood up and glared at her boss.

“I'll go with Felicity, Oliver,” Diggle spoke. “I'll be her backup. Besides these bags weigh 110 pounds each.”

“I'll be fine, Oliver,” Felicity said and then glanced at her watch. “When they want to meet?”

“In 40 minutes from now,” he answered.

“Then we have ten minutes to come up with a perfect plan to kill two birds with one stone,” Tommy said, trying not to freak out because they had very little time left.

 

* * *

Twenty minutes later Felicity was on her way to the place of the meeting. She was sitting in the back seat of Oliver's car. Diggle was driving and two bags with money were in the trunk. She was silent since they had left the Arrow cave.

“Felicity? Are you okay?” Dig asked, glancing at her in the rear mirror.

“Yeah, I'm just worried.”

“I will keep an eye on you all the time, I promise,” he assured her.

“I know. I'm worried about Alex. Those guys are dangerous.”

Diggle looked into the rear mirror again before taking a turn left.

“I'm sure she's alright. Worrying about her right now won't do any good. You have to be focused, Felicity. It's the only way to get Alex back, make sure you're safe and take down those men. Here, take this.” Without taking his eyes from the road, he reached behind and handed Felicity a taser. “Do you know how to use it?”

“Yes,” she answered firmly.

The taser was small, but it was rather powerful. It could easily knock a well built man out. And it wasn't legal to carry it around by civilians, but Diggle left out this part. He didn't want to worry Felicity more than she already was.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being mugged on the parking lot you are confronted with Oliver who seems to be way too overprotective when it comes to you. After a fight with him you leave. The next day he gets a call from a person who kidnapped you.  
> Now, this final chapter will show you how this story has ended.
> 
> Warnings: bad language, some non-graphic violence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any Arrow characters. They belong to their respectful owners.
> 
> Also, this part is dedicated to my dear friend Alex. This story is for her to celebrate her birthday.

         The kidnappers chose an abandonned part of the docks as a place of the exchange. That gave Oliver a lot of places to hide himself and to watch them before taking them down. Letting them go wasn't an option at all. He knew that he was acting on very strong emotions, but it didn't stop him from taking it into his own hands. Besides, he knew that Diggle would be as close as possible to protect Felicity and that Tommy was sitting in the Cave watching them through a few security cameras Felicity hacked earlier once they knew the address.

         Diggle arrived a few minutes earlier and left Felicity with the bags on the spot where Oliver could see her. His grip on his bow tightened when he saw a shiny black van driving slowly along the waterside towards the open space between two warehouses where Felicity was waiting. The car stopped about ten yards from her and two masked men got out from the front. Both of them held guns pointed at Felicity.

         “Hands up!” one of them gave her an order. “Slowly!” he barked when she struggled to get her hands free from her pockets without revealing that she had a taser with her.

         “Where's Alex? I want to see her,” she demanded.

         “Money first!” the other kidnapper demanded.

         “You'll get them once I see her,” Felicity said in firm voice.

         The masked man seemed to considering possibilities and he turned around towards the van.

         “Get that bitch out!” he called out.

 

* * *

 

         You felt a bit dizzy after a ride through bumby roads. Being tossed in the back of a car like a bag of potatoes wasn't pleasant at all. Your body still hurt after they ambushed you on your way back to Starling City and your car was pushed off the road, plus the kidnapper in charge hit you several times after you tried to warn Oliver and you kept talking back at him. It wasn't too wise to do that when you were their prisoner, but you didn't care that much about yourself like you cared about Oliver. You wanted him to be safe even if that meant getting into more trouble than you already were.

         Suddenly, you were grabbed by two men, stood up and pulled out from the van. They put a black bag over your head before leaving their hideout. You could not see anything at all.

         “Here, you can see her,” you heard the leader's voice talking to someone.

         “I want to see her face first.”

 _'Felicity?!'_ you thought, shocked with her presence.

         A second later one of the kidnapper pulled the bag off your head. You blinked a few times, your eyes adjusting to the light of van's headlights. Then you heard Felicity, gasping loudly at the sight of your face with bruises and trails of blood.

         “Bring the money. Now,” said the leader, his voice menacing.

         “ I can't,” Felicity said. “These bags are way too heavy for me to lift them,” she explained, slowly taking two steps back away from the bags.

         “If that's a trick, then you both are dead,” he said, motioning to one of his man to take the ransom money.

         Felicity was watching the man approaching and then taking the bags to his boss. He peeked inside and nodded approvingly. Then the guy with bags went to the back of the van.

         “You've got the money, let Alex go now,” she said in the most demanding voice you had ever heard from her.

         “I don't think so, little girl.” Kidnappers' boss laughed loudly. “Oliver Queen is very naive and stupid. Only an imbecile would agree to let you come here all alone. He would do everything for this bitch, so we're gonna keep her a little longer.”

         “That wasn't the deal! Let her go!”

          “Or what?” he asked, approching Felicity, who fought the urge to take a step back. “You wanna join your feisty friend? You'd look pretty in my bed.” He chuckled.

         “I don't think so,” Felicity said with utter disgust, tasing him until he fell on the ground, first shaking and then laying there motionless.

         At the same moment, a man who was holding you got shot straight in the chest with an arrow. He fell on the ground taking you with him. Luckily, you had your hands tied in the front so you ripped the arrow out of him just in time to use it on the other guy, who lifted you on your feet by pulling at your arm. You turned around, holding the arrow in both hands and you stabbed him in the gut as hard as you could. He fell down, trying to reach his knife, but you were faster. You took it out from its sheath and run away to hide behind the van, hoping that Felicity had time to run away.

         While you were cutting through the rope around your wrists, you wondered what on earth it happened that the Arrow was somewhere up there trying to save your life, apparently. The thought that Oliver could seek help from the most wanted vigilante was absolutely riddiculus. The knife cut through the last strand of the rope and your hands were finally free, but at the same time you were slammed against the van's back door. The last kidnapper was still alive and very pissed off. He held his gun pointed at your forehead and that made you froze on a spot. You knew how to take a gun from someone's hand, Nick taught you that, just in case, but now it seemed impossible when you knew that the tiniest slip or error would send you straight into a morgue.

         “Drop the knife, slowly.”

         You moved your hand very carefully and you were about to do what he wanted, when another arrow flew with a whizz next to your ear, grazing the man's shoulder. It was all you neeeded – a good distraction. You knocked the gun out of his hand so hard that it flew over the quay's edge and fell into the water. Then you kicked him in the balls and started to run towards the abandoned shipping containers where you could hide and think what you should do next. You run past two containers and turned right to move to another narrow passage. Just then you heard heavy steps behind you, getting closer and closer. You knew that it was him, trying to catch you instead of running away with the money. His pals were dead or unconscious so he didn't have to share it with them anymore. You couldn't think about any reasons why he was trying to catch you.

         You slowed down your run, catching you breath, when suddenly you heard metallic noise somewhere near above your head. Before you could react something fell on you, knocking you down pretty hard.

         “Stupid bitch!” you heard the kidnapper's growl. “You'll pay for what you've done.”

         He was about to strike you in the face with the butt of his gun when something black made contact with the side of his head, sending him on the ground to your right. You moved away and got on your feet. Towering over your assailant there was the Arrow, in the flesh. He looked very menacingly with the bow in right hand and the quiver strapped to his back. And he was was fighting mad. You stood there, staring at him with your eyes wide open when he beat the crap out of the bad guy. A movement behind the vigilante caught your attention. It was the kidnapper's boss. Clearly, he wasn't unconscious anymore. You saw him raising his hand and that was the moment when your instincts kicked in. Instead of saying anything, you lunged towards the Arrow, knocking him down with your body weight just in time to avoid getting shot in the back. You weren't so lucky and the bullet grazed your left arm pretty deeply. A cry of pain left your mouth, doubled when you hit the ground. The Arrow jumped to his feet and before you could react he put an arrow into attacker's chest, sending him backwards with the impact. The earlier fall caused his hood to slip back from his head, so when he turned around and dropped on his knees beside you, you found yourself staring at him in utter shock.

         “O-Oliver?!” you stuttered and that was all what you could say because in the next second you were into his arms.

         “Please, forgive me,” you heard whisper, so emotionally charged that he was almost choking at what he was saying. “Please, Alex.”

         He never was a man of many words. Those few he had said was more than enough for you to know what he meant and how truly sorry he was.

         “It wasn't your fault, Ollie,” you said quietly, moving away from him just enough to look into his face. “It was mine. I should be more careful.”

         “If it weren't for me, you wouldn't-” you stopped him from finishing the sentence by putting a finger on his lips.

         “Don't even try to say it, Oliver Queen,” you warned him. “It's not your fault. It's not because of who you are or who your family is. And don't try to protect me and break up with me, because if you ever do that, I promise that I'm gonna find you and I'm gonna beat you sorry ass and not even this green hood and a mask is going to protect you from me.”

         “I thought that I lost you,” Oliver said and bring you closer to him.

         The first wave of shock wore off and you groaned when his arm pressed on your wound.

         “You got shot.”

         “No shit, Sherlock,” you groaned, gently pressing your arm and trying to stop the bleeding at least a little bit. “I need to go to the hospital,” you added, standing up slowly.

         Oliver was holiding you by your not injured arm, keeping you steady and you were very greatful for that, because apparently you had a concussion and the world around you were wobbly as hell.

         “You can't,” said Oliver, lifting you up and carring you back where the bad guys' van was parked.

         “What? Why? I need to get this cleaned up and stiched up,” you protested rather loudly.

         “Going to hospital is not an option,” he said firmly. “They will have to notify the authorities and the police will interrogate you. What woul you tell them when they'd ask you how you got shot?”

         Well, that was more than just logical. You sighed and rested your head on Oliver's shoulder. He was right, you couldn't go to the hospital, but you needed medical help and probably a lot of painkillers.

         “Alex!” you heard a very loud female scream.

         Before you could find the source of the voice, you passed out.

 

* * *

 

 

         “Is she okay?” Felicity asked, her eyes filled with worry.

         “She got shot in the left arm,” Oliver explained. “Where's Diggle?”

         “He's tying them up.” Felicity waved her hand towards the bad guys' van. “Where are the other ones?”

         “One' dead and one's unconscious. They won't go anywhere,” Queen explained. “Let's the police to find them and take care of them. Alex needs medical attention.”

         Oliver passed by Felicity, heading towards the car. On his way there he called for Digg.

         “Take her to the Cave. She got shot and she's bleeing a lot.”

          Diggle only open the back door of the car and Oliver gently placed Alex in the back seat. Felicity got out the first aid kit from the trunk and got in the car from the other side to wrap Alex's wound with some bandage and put some pressure on it until they got into the Cave. Diggle put the bags with money into the trunk and soon after he was driving towards the Verdant. Queen stayed behind, watching the car disappear between the old werehouses. He would go back by his bike, but first, he and the kidnappers were going to have a very nice chat.

 

* * *

 

         Sharp pain in the arm woke you up. You groned and tried to open your eyes only to shut them down again when the bright light hit them.

         “Sorry,” you heard Diggle's voice from your left. “I'm almost done.”

         “With what?” you asked, your voice a bit raspy.

         “With stiching up your wound,” he explained, tying up the last stich and desinfectint the skin.

         “I don't feel anything.”

          “I gave you some anesthetic. It was pretty deep so most likely you'll have a scar,” John said, wrapping your arm in the bandage and turning off the light.

         You opened your eyes again, this time being able to see where you are and you didn't recognize it at all. When Diggle was cleaning up, you slowly sat up. It helped you to see the far end of this big room with a glass cabinets, steel tables, shelves and computer monitors.

 _'So this is the Arrow's hideout,'_ you thought and tried to wrap your mind around all of this. The last twenty four hours seemed to be just a nasty nightmare but you knew that it was more that real. You got kidnapped, beaten up, chased and shot. It was a miricle that you were still alive and left out with only one wound and a several bruises and small cuts.

         “How long do you know?” you asked Diggle.

         “Almost since he's started this crusade after he came back from that damn island. I got shot with poisoned arrow and Oliver had the cure.”

         “Who else knows about it?”

         “Only Felicity and Tommy,” Digg replied and looked at you seeing the feel of betrayal into your eyes. “Felicity figured it out on her own. You know how smart she is. And Tommy... Oliver was forced to tell him because of the circumstances they were in.”

         “Did he...” you paused, chewing on your lower lip. “Did he ever wanted to tell me about all of this?” you pointed towards the glass case with Arrow's suit.

         “He wanted to protect you from all of this,” Diggle said softly. “He didn't want you get involved in it.”

         “I don't need his protection!” you exclaimed, clearly frustrated. “I need his honesty!”

         “Alex, listen...”

         “Can you leave us alone, Digg?”

         You both turned to the left to see Oliver taking down the stairs. You kept your eyes on him even when you said your thanks to John for his help. Queen walked towards you and brought a chair to sit in front of you. He waited until Diggle closed the door behind him. You looked at Oliver expecting him to start talking first. It was something new to look into his eyes and see so many different emotions swirling into his irises.

         “I'm sorry,” he said quietly, his voice sincere and hopeful.

         “For?” you spoke, not even trying to hide the fact that you wouldn't make his apology an easy task to do.

         “First, for what I've said last night. I din't have the right to tell you where you should work, but I was... worried about you.” You were pretty sure that he wanted to said something else, like that he was scared to death because you had been attacked in the parking lot. “And second, for the way you got to know about all of this.”

         “You didn't plan of telling me about the Arrow, did you?”

         “No, I didn't.”

         “Why?” you asked with curiosity instead of anger.

         That made him look at you completely stunned. Oliver was expecting you to start a big fight, to accuse him of lying to you and in the end breaking up with you. He was still unsure what you were planning to do.

         “I wanted you to be safe and to know about all of this would put you at risk Although... although the last hours have prooved that either knowing or not you're not safe with me.”

         He lowered his head, keeping his gaze fixed on the tips of his shoes. He felt bad, not only because of what he had done, but also because of what he was going to do next and it would be the hardest and the most painful decision in his entire life.

         “Alex, I-”

         You put your finger on his lips, stopping him from telling you something you didn't want to hear and what he was for sure going to regret later.

         “Don't. Just don't say that,” you whispered. “Life sucks and that's how it always has been and always will be. It's us who decide about our lives and destiny, not other people. No matter what you will do, you won't keep me safe all the time. It's impossible. What I want to say is that I'm not gonna leave anywhere and neither you are.” You closed your eyes for a moment and took a deep breath in. “I love you, Oliver and nobody and nothing will ever change that. The thought about you not being the major part of my life hurts me deeply. I don't wanna be anywhere else but by your side.”

         He was just sitting there, staring at her with clearly readable surprise written all over his face. _'How it's possible that I'm so lucky?'_

         “You're not angry?” Oliver asked you. “About me not telling you that I'm the Arrow?”

         “I was,” you admitted. “But only for a moment. How can I be mad at the Starling City's hero?” you said jokingly, smiling at him. “You do a lot of good things for this city and that's all that matters to me.”

         You slowly slid down from the medical table and leaned forward to kiss Oliver. He was still a bit stunned because of what you had said and it took him two seconds to return the kiss and brought you closer so you were now sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arms around your waist, being careful not to touch your wound and you put your not injured hand on his neck to steady yourself. Everything around you disappeared and there were only two of you.

         “Get a room, Queen!” Both of you almost fell from the chair when Merlyn's voice echoed from the stairs. A moment after the Arrow Cave filled in with Tommy, Digg and Felicity.

         You felt your face was getting warmer as you felt embarrassed because of being caught in the middle of heated make out. Felicity almost launched at you, but she hugged you very lightly not to hurt your arm more.

         “I'm so happy that you're okay. Well, mostly... you know... considering that you got shot which was pretty bad, but-” she started to babble until you cut her off by giving her a tight hug as much as you can manage this by using only one arm.

         “I'm okay, Felicity. Nothing to worry about,” you assured her, smiling at her.

         “It was a tough night and you should go home,” Tommy interjected.

         “And you?” you asked him.

         “Verdant is still packed up pretty tight. Someone has to close it,” Merlyn replied.

         “I'm staying too,” Felicity said suddenly. “I have some updates to run tonight.”

         You noticed that she was blushing a little bit, but it could be the light for all you knew.

         “Come on,” Diggle spoke. “I'll take you both home.” He took out the car keys and went upstairs to get the car ready.

         Felicity was already sitting in front of her computer screens, but you hesitated a bit when Oliver helped you tu put on one of his spare hoodies and you looked at him concerned.

         “I don't think that Felicity should be going home alone,” you said quietly so she wouldn't be able to hear you. “What if there are more of those guys?”

         “I'll drive her home,” Tommy offered, still standing on the stairs.

         “Thanks, man.” Oliver patted his friend's back when he and you were on your way upstairs.

         “No problem. Now, go home already,” Merlyn said, jokingly pushing Oliver out of the Cave and then of the club. He made sure you both got into the car and went back inside Verdant.

 

* * *

 

         You fell asleep during the ride to the Queen's Mansion, so when you got there Oliver had to carry you inside on his hands. Lucky for him, his mother was attenting a party and she wasn't home yet and Thea had a sleepover at her friends.

         He slowly went to your bedroom and gently laid you down on the bed. You woke up then, probably due the lack of his strong and warm arms around you. You decided to clean yourself up before going to sleep and Oliver was more than happy to help you take a bath, though you really didn't want him to see all of your bruises and scratches, so when his face became very menacing you splased some water at him and simply mocked his facial expression which led you both to have some laugh.

         After the bath Oliver tucked you in the bed and then laid down by your side, gently wrapping is arm around your waist.

         “I've thought that I lost you,” he whispered, his voice filled with emotions.

          “You will never loose me,” you whispered back.

         “I love you, Alex.”

         “And I love you, my fearless hero,” you replied and leaned in to kiss Oliver and he was more than happy to return the kiss.  
  


**THE END**


End file.
